


And I just like to have another cup of coffee

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, Edo!barista, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lauro!cliente, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: Lauro si aspettava una vacanza come tutte le altre, stessa spiaggia, stesso lettino, stessa colazione al bar, con il suo cappuccino preferito, che si rivela essere però un incubo per il nuovo barista. E Lauro non fa nemmeno in tempo ad accettare di non potersi innamorare di quel ragazzo, Edoardo, che se lo ritrova davanti alla festa del suo amico Matteo. Un cocktail e qualche parola e da nemici (nemesis come dice Lauro) diventano qualcosa di più.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	And I just like to have another cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/gifts).



> Era da tanto tempo che non pubblicavo una fic e spero vi piaccia.  
> Circa un mese fa, Lisa mi ha mandato un prompt stupendo e io ho cercato di rendergli giustizia con questo au (e non nascondo che probabilmente ci sarà anche una parte 2).  
> buona lettura ;)

Lauro si sistema la visiera del cappellino nero con una mano e si guarda intorno. L'asfalto brucia sotto le sue infradito rovinate, il sole scotta sulla pelle ancora pallida dall'inverno, il litorale romano si allunga all'orizzonte ed è subito estate.

Stessa spiaggia tutti gli anni, un po' per abitudine, un po' per comodità e lui non si aspetta nulla di nuovo. Attraversa la strada facendo un cenno al proprietario della spiaggia, lo stesso sorriso bonario sulle labbra, qualche ruga in più.

Il lettino numero 56, pagato già per tutta la stagione, è lì ad aspettarlo. Due passi sul bagnasciuga e può finalmente abbandonare lo zaino al suo posto e con esso, abbandonare anche la stanchezza e lo stress dei lunghi mesi di lavoro in inverno. Niente vicini, per ora.

Lauro alza svogliatamente la mano per controllare l'orario dal cellulare e decide di viziarsi con una bella colazione.

Gli basta un'occhiata al bancone del bar per sentire il cuore in gola. La barista dell'anno precedente, quella dalle lunghe unghie smaltate di rosso e i modi svogliati ha lasciato il posto ad un ragazzo: ha lo sguardo fisso in basso, su qualche tazzina e i capelli blu gli ricadono in morbide ciocche sul viso, dietro di lui varie bottiglie di alcolici impilate, tazze e bicchieri disposti in modo disordinato e la macchina per il caffè. 

Lauro si presenta al bar e sistema la visiera del cappello all'indietro, giusto per vedere meglio il ragazzo davanti a lui, che più che un barista sembra un modello o magari una rockstar. Se lo riesce ad immaginare, frontman di una band punk-rock di successo, a far impazzire chiunque con il fascino di quegli zigomi affilati e il suo fisico da atleta.

Si muove con disinvoltura tra le persone in fila, prendendo ordini con il sorriso sulle labbra. "Voglio una birra" chiede un uomo sulla destra, "un caffè, grazie" domanda una ragazza, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia, "Per me un mojito" esclama un signore sulla trentina, che deve avere un grande fegato per ordinare alcolici già di prima mattina o forse solo tanti pensieri.

"Ti porto la lista?" Domanda il barista stanchissimo e Lauro ci mette un attimo a capire che ora è il suo turno, troppo preso ad osservare le mani del ragazzo, dita sottili, callose da chitarrista e smalto lucido sulle unghie.

"Nun me serve" risponde Lauro, rimanendo un istante di troppo ad ammirare gli occhi dell'altro. Ha una riga di matita nera sulla rima inferiore, che accompagna perfettamente lo stile della maglietta, una t-shirt nera dei metallica.

"Cosa ti porto?"

Lauro sorride e presenta al barista la più difficile delle sue richieste, il suo cappuccino preferito, quello con cui ha fatto impazzire un po' tutti dall'altra parte di quel bancone.

"Un cappuccino freddo di soia semischiumato in tazzina di vetro, con panna"

Il barista strabuzza gli occhi e spalanca la bocca. Si dirige verso la macchinetta, ma qualcosa sembra andare storto. La macchinetta del caffè si blocca e per farla partire il ragazzo fa cadere un paio di tazzine, che si sfracellano al suolo in un fragoroso “sbam”, seguito da un paio di imprecazioni.

Il barista chiude la cassa snervato e se ne va, lanciando le chiavi alla collega che lo stava raggiungendo per capire che succedeva.

"Dopo un doppio turno, con quella macchinetta mezza rotta si presenta pure questo! Ve che me tocca fà"

Lauro segue la scena senza capire più nulla, senza capacitarsi del casino che ha appena combinato e dello sguardo del barista, che sembra volerlo uccidere da un momento all’altro, e del nervosismo nella sua voce.

E lui che se ne era già innamorato, colpo di fulmine immediato e già sentiva le campane al loro matrimonio, forse deve rivedere le sue aspettative…

…….

Poco dopo Lauro è sdraiato sul lettino, sguardo perso a guardare le poche nuvolette che oscurano il cielo in più punti e la testa da un’altra parte, a pensare che poteva chiedere un semplice espresso.

“Laurè!” una voce familiare lo richiama da dietro il lettino e Lauro si trova improvvisamente Matteo davanti agli occhi, la pelle già inspiegabilmente abbronzata, gli occhi stanchi di chi non si è staccato ancora un minuto dal pc per lavorare e un sorriso sulle labbra. Indossa una canotta bianca e tiene un pallone sotto braccio, quasi fosse pronto ad improvvisare una partita di beach volley da un istante all’altro.

“ Te fermi qui un po’?” domanda Lauro all’amico, restando disteso sul lettino con solo un occhio mezzo aperto.

“No, son passato solo pe’ ricordarti della festa de sta sera, che al telefono nun me rispondi, come sempre”

‘Oh c’era una festa sta sera?’ pensa Lauro, cercando di non dare a vedere la sua confusione. 

“No ma me ricordavo! Nun te preoccupà”

…….

Lauro suona più volte al campanello, la musica alta si sente già da fuori e dubita che qualcuno abbandonerà il suo drink per venire ad aprirgli, dubita persino sul padrone di casa ma lì sbaglia.

Matteo gli apre tutto brillo, entusiasta, parlando con tre toni di voce in più del normale "Laurè, entra!"

Lauro non se lo fa ripetere e gli basta varcare la soglia per capire che questo è un party molto più in grande dei soliti che Matt organizza.

Ci sono persone ovunque, alcune ballano, altre parlano, un gruppetto sta seduto sui divani e altri bevono i drink serviti da-

Lauro perde letteralmente un battito "Che ci fa quello qui?"

"Chi? Edoardo?" Domanda Matteo, calmissimo.

"Quello coi capelli blu"

"È un amico mio e poi, dopo er disastro della scorsa volta, ce serviva qualcuno che sapesse fà i cocktail"

"Ci potevo pensà io" sbuffa Lauro, spostandosi dall'entrata.

"Tu non sai neanche prendere la birra dalla spina, Là" scherza Matteo, bevendo ancora un po' dal suo bicchiere rosso "Dai te lo presento"

"No, no " tenta di dire Lauro, ma è troppo tardi: Matteo richiama Edoardo per nome e lui alza lo sguardo.

Quegli occchi verdi. Lauro se li ricordava benissimo, la stessa luce, il modo in cui si piegano all'insù per seguire un sorriso.

E poi si vedono. Dura un secondo prima che Lauro abbassi lo sguardo.

"Lui è Lauro, Lauro Edoardo, Edoardo Lauro" li presenta Matt.

"C'avevi la faccia da Lauro" scherza il barista porgendogli la mano. Lauro gliela stringe subito, una strana, inspiegabile sensazione addosso. "Sai, i Lauro ordinano sempre le cose più assurde"

Matteo sorride, perspicace come al solito, e se ne va, dando una pacca sul braccio di Lauro.

"Non credo che ce stiano tanti Lauro qua" commenta lui, cercando di sembrare disinvolto anche se la tensione tra i due è così forte che si potrebbe toccare con le dita.

"Meglio" commenta lui, sferrando un po' un primo colpo, il proiettile della pistola arriva dritto nel costato.

"Bevi qualcosa 'sta sera?" Domanda allora Edoardo, passando un polpastrello lungo il bordo del bicchiere, avanti e indietro. Lauro segue i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, ipnotizzato dalle dita dell'altro, un po’ come la prima volta che lo aveva visto.

"Fai tu, qualcosa de forte"

Edoardo sorride ancora di più, chissà cosa c'è di tanto divertente.  
"Ho in mente il cocktail giusto per questo Lauro"

E Lauro dovrebbe rimanere scocciato, per quel cappuccino mancato, per la colazione rovinata, per i modi di fare del barista...

Eppure non riesce a fare altro se non ammirare Edoardo, il modo in cui fa scorrere i bicchieri lungo il marmo del tavolo e la grazia con cui versa prima un liquido poi un altro, da alte bottiglie fin dentro ad un bicchierino di vetro. Pare un giocoliere, uno di quelli che facendo roteare un paio di palline in aria riescono ad avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso.

Lauro si ritrova ben presto il cocktail davanti, è di un colore rosso chiaro e una cannuccia nera è appoggiata ai margini del bicchiere.  
"Come se chiama?" Domanda Lauro, indicando il suo drink.

" Enemies" risponde Edo, la voce che non perde la sua fermezza nemmeno per accompagnare quel sorrisetto che fa capolino sul suo volto. Lauro ride, l'espressione del barista gli ricorda tanto i cattivi dei cartoni animati e ora sta pure pronunciando formule magiche in lingue misteriose...doveva immaginarlo che quei capelli blu nascondevano un qualche stregone!

"Che?! Nemesis che?"

Edo scoppia a ridere, mentre con una mano abbassa gli occhiali per trafiggerlo con un altro colpo, quello vincente, dritto al cuore: quei due occhi verdi la sua arma letale.

Lauro allora manda giù il suo drink tutto in un sorso, uno strano pizzicore in gola.

Pochi secondi e si sente bruciare tutto, e il sapore del peperoncino gli graffia il palato.

"Ma che ca-" Lauro si ferma di colpo appena vede il sorriso di Edoardo, che lo osserva appoggiato allo stipite di una porta, lo sguardo di chi sa le sue colpe e le ammette con nonchalance.

Il barista si avvicina di due passi, giusto per farsi vedere meglio e con una risata gli mostra la bottiglietta d'acqua che tiene tra le mani, che a Lauro sembra davvero un oasi nel deserto, un desiderio proibito, irraggiungibile.

Con la bocca ancora in fiamme, spalancata ma senza riuscire a proferire parola, cerca di raggiungere Edoardo che però inizia a muoversi nella direzione opposta.

"Maledetto" sussurra Lauro, seguendo l'altro che aveva appena imboccato le scale, la bottiglietta stretta tra le mani quasi fosse un trofeo, il suo bene più prezioso, incondivisibile.

Il barista si ferma appena si trovano davanti ad una porta, il resto degli invitati al piano di sotto. Lauro per un attimo pensa a come fuggire, infondo ora si trova solo soletto con un palpabile assassino. Se improvvisamente tirasse fuori una pistola, Lauro quasi lo ringrazierebbe, sicuro com'è che se non beve almeno due litri d'acqua morirà comunque.

"Non era così piccante dai" Ride Edoardo, continuando ad ondeggiare la bottiglietta davanti agli occhi di Lauro, che non ha ancora smesso di fissarla.

Poi all'improvviso gliela passa, Lauro la prende al volo, intrappolandola tra petto e gomito.

"Un futuro da ricevitore" lo prende in giro, mentre Lauro beve l'acqua a grandi sorsi, il bruciore un poco resta ma si sente già più tranquillo.

Appena riacquista un po' di razionalità si precipita su Edo tirandogli un pugno all'altezza della spalla che però risulta abbastanza fiacco, in fondo non c'era davvero la volontà di fargli del male e non era certo l'occasione per mostrare i frutti delle lezioni di box fatte in passato

Edoardo ride e in un attimo lo immobilizza tra la porta e il suo corpo, Lauro improvvisamente in silenzio, la bocca come cucita.  
"Allora?" Sussurra il barista, prima di lasciare un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra, per rubargli qualsiasi altra parola stesse pensando.

Le labbra di Edoardo sono più morbide di quanto Lauro immaginava, un leggero sapore di alcool, dolce e pungente, lo accarezza mentre sente la testa liberarsi di ogni pensiero. Solo Edoardo a toccargli ogni nervo, a intasare la sua testa, a far battere il suo cuore più veloce che mai.

Le sue mani, il modo in cui scendono lungo i fianchi e risalgono su di nuovo. Lauro riesce ancora a sentirsi bruciare addosso, ma non è l'effetto del peperoncino questa volta: è un calore che arriva sotto pelle, che riesce a farlo sentire al sicuro come mai prima d'ora.

Lauro si scioglie sulle sue labbra mentre una mano del barista vaga alla cieca sulla porta, cercando il pomello e girandolo così in fretta da farli quasi cadere a terra appena entrati.

Edoardo sorride, un sorriso sincero questa volta e Lauro torna su di lui, incapace di staccarsi, di respirare altro che non sia il profumo dell'uomo davanti a lui.

Realizza solo dopo un paio di minuti di trovarsi in una camera, i neuroni quasi polverizzati. A permettere la sinapsi, la sensazione improvvisa di un materasso sotto di lui e una nuova confusione alimentata da Edoardo, sopra di lui a baciargli il collo.

Chiamatela attrazione fatale, colpo di fulmine o in qualsiasi altro modo, l'unica cosa che entrambi sanno è che essere nemici, "nemesis" come dice Lauro, non poteva durare a lungo.

Non se Edoardo lo bacia così, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo il suo collo così lentamente da far venire i brividi. Lauro si sente leggero, mille farfalle, forse addirittura una mandria di cavalli impazziti nel suo stomaco, come quando da ragazzino raggiungeva euforico il cielo su una giostra al luna park.

Si sfilano i vestiti in un attimo, quasi fossero leggeri, impalpabili stracci da far volare via con un solo tocco. In fondo Lauro era già nudo quando Edo lo trafiggeva col suo sguardo al bar, poi in quel salone pieno di persone che ballavano e ora qui.

Qui, tra morbide lenzuola, con quegli occhi solo per lui, a studiare il suo petto, i tatuaggi con l'inchiostro che luccica quasi quanto i suoi occhi.

"Allora ho fatto bene a chiederti quel cappuccino" sussurra Lauro, un sorriso provocatorio dipinto sulle labbra.

"E io a farti quel cockatail..." sussurra l'altro levandogli anche i boxer con un gesto immediato.

Si sistema dietro di lui, i loro corpi combaciano perfettamente e Lauro spera soltanto di poter restare così per sempre, con le braccia dell'altro attorno al petto, come a trattenerlo qui sulla Terra, mentre lui con la mente viaggia fino alla luna.

Fino alla luna o forse anche più in su, un astronauta che si appresta a volare nello spazio. I baci di Edo si fanno sempre più caldi, lo cullano mentre le sue mani viaggiano, esplorano senza freni ogni centimetro di pelle.

Un orologio sul comodino scandisce i minuti che sembrano passare lentissimi o forse troppo veloci, perché la sensazione di Edo dentro di lui è troppo bella per pensare di dovergli poi dire addio, per pensare anche solo un attimo a cosa succederà quando la mattina seguente lo rivedrà al di là del bancone del bar.

Un paio di spinte più forti e Lauro perde un attimo la testa, stringe le lenzuola tra le mani e soffoca un urlo sul cuscino, mentre percepisce l'urgenza con cui anche la sua anima si svuota.

Ora sente di nuovo la terra sotto i piedi, ma non si chinerà a baciarla.

Si volta invece a baciare Edoardo, a sentire per un ultima volta il sapore di quelle labbra e la dolcezza di una sua carezza.

Non fa domande, lascia che il silenzio imprima questa notte nella memoria di entrambi e osserva l'altro vestirsi lentamente dal suo posto nel letto, con le lenzuola stropicciate in un angolo, confuse quanto i suoi pensieri.

……

Lauro fa avanti e indietro un paio di volte prima di decidersi a passare davanti al bar, troppe paranoie si fanno strada nella sua mente e lui non sa come comportarsi, cosa dire, cosa-

"Oh mister cappuccino" ride Edoardo, sporgendosi dal bancone per guardarlo "Che vuoi? 'N altro cocktail?"

Lauro si lascia andare ad una risata leggera e si avvicina, sedendosi al bancone.  
Che vuole poi? Nemmeno lui lo sa. Nella sua mente vagano tanti pensieri, la metà non hanno una spiegazione e non devono nemmeno averla. Potrebbe rispondergli "volevo vederti" ma chissà cosa riceverebbe come risposta.

Per un attimo pensa di andarsene, di conservare quel briciolo di dignità che gli resta, ma Edoardo gli allunga una tazzina.  
"Un cappuccino freddo di soia semischiumato in tazzina di vetro, con panna"

Lauro osserva la tazzina interdetto, ammira la panna al centro, a disegnare il contorno di un cuore. Edoardo prende una bustina di zucchero, quello di canna, da intenditori, e lo spolvera sul cappuccino, per poi mescolare tutto con un cucchiaino. Lauro segue i suoi movimenti ammaliato, osserva come ad ogni colpo del cucchiaio la panna si unisca con il cappuccino e quel cuore si sfumi in una semplice scia bianca.

Ed è il cuore di Lauro ora a battere tanto veloce, a lasciare spazio ad un vorticare frenetico di pensieri e ad uno stomaco di un vuoto incolmabile.

Prende la tazzina con due dita e se la porta alle labbra, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con il barista.  
Edoardo ha gli occhi più belli del mondo, pensa Lauro e non accetta contraddizioni. Un verde mai banale che brilla sotto le sfumature del sole di giugno e sembra brillare per lui, in trepidante attesa.

Lauro si bagna le labbra, il sapore di cappuccino e di zucchero si adagiano sulla sua bocca e subito ne prende un sorso più grande. È perfetto e come un bambino si trova a gustare la sua vittoria, quel capriccio che è stato finalmente accontentato.

Edoardo non stacca ancora lo sguardo da lui, della fila di clienti poco importa.  
"Allora? Com'è?" gli chiede, il sorrisetto sulle labbra di chi già sa di aver fatto centro.

E Lauro, Lauro fatica davvero a trovare le parole giuste, perso com'è nell'ammirare l'uomo davanti a lui. I capelli di Edo sono più chiari dell'ultima volta e un impulso irrazionale lo spinge a toccarli. Passa una mano lungo il suo ciuffo disordinato, le ciocche blu si intrappolano tra le sue dita e poi si liberano nuovamente. Lauro prosegue quella che ormai è una carezza dolcissima, più dolce del cappuccino, lungo il suo volto. Lo spazio nelle sue guance incavate sembra essere fatto per le sue dita.

Con l'altra mano Lauro stringe la stoffa della canotta del barista, che non sa bene cosa aspettarsi, se uno schiaffo o-

Lauro lo attira a sé, il banco del bar in mezzo sembra scomparire quando le loro labbra si incontrano. Un bacio lento, al sapore di cappuccino e di tensioni risolte.

Lauro si sente leggero, come se non avesse più la terra sotto ai piedi, ma nuvole morbide su cui danzare. Si sente come un pischello al primo bacio a fare questi pensieri da idiota innamorato, a provare tutta questa confusione, tutte queste sensazioni solo per un bacio.

Un bacio che sembra durare un'eternità, ma sono solo una decina di secondi prima che Edo si stacchi e lui si ricordi di essere ancora lì, nel bel mezzo di quel bar sulla spiaggia, circondato da fin troppi spettatori.

Lauro fa appena in tempo a riprendere un po' di lucidità che Edo gli lascia un altro rapidissimo bacio a stampo sulle labbra, per poi sorridere e lasciarlo lì così: fermo con una tazzina semivuota davanti e il cuore e lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Una signora sui settanta ordina un espresso e Edoardo si mette a prepararlo, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata divertita a Lauro, che ancora non si è mosso.

Il primo gesto che riesce a compiere è un passo verso la cassa, superando con nonchalance altre tre persone e beccandosi qualche insulto.

"Un altro cappuccino, grazie" esclama lui, con un'urgenza tale che se avesse ancora un po' di buon senso si prenderebbe in giro da solo. E già lo sa, che non si muoverà dal bar per tutta la giornata e in verità per tutta l’estate.


End file.
